


Three's Company

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season 8, Tumblr Prompt, well angst with fluff and a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: So a late answered prompt(s) with fitting fluff with slight angst after last night's new episode. Prompts:  “I’m pregnant.“ “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!” Mulder and Scully deal with becoming parents when she's pregnant during season eight. William is Mulder's son, damn it.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> So, I could not remember the exact prompt so I went through some older prompt lists and pulled two number 41s. (I honestly think it is the second one but I am going to try and write something involving both of them). Sorry about that.
> 
> P.S. And last night’s episode. Yeeeaahhh…*awkward pause*. I am defaulting to a post that @muldertorture [tumblr] made, mathematically proving William is the child of Mulder and Scully. Now with that being said, some fluff that I needed to write for season eight between expecting parents Mulder and Scully.

Mulder had already missed so much.

He watched Scully from the kitchen in her apartment as she waddled from her bedroom towards the living room toweling her hair. He felt him sigh wistfully and smiled, something that he was doing more and more these days. He always marveled at her. She was something otherworldly and he noticed it the moment that she walked into the basement office. Over the years, his marveling evolved into a deep seeded love that became ardent worship at the altar of Special Agent Doctor Dana Katherine Scully: partner, healer, and now-soon-to-be-mother.

Mulder quietly remembered something his Jewish grandmother had told him once when he was a child. God could not be everywhere and therefore he made mothers.

He smiled and Scully turned her head and met his hazel eyes suspiciously with her own crystal blue eyes. “Mulder,” she began, arching an eyebrow, “why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m not looking,” he answered quickly, shifting his eyes away. He still thought she was looking at his still healing scars on his face even though each day the scars were evaporating bit by bit. “Do you butter or jelly for your bagel?”

“You know, Mulder,” she began softly, walking slowly across her apartment, “you don’t have to keep coming up with excuses to come over here.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shrugged.

Honestly, Mulder hated being in his own apartment. It did not feel like home anymore, not without Scully and that. Mulder let his eyes discreetly shift to her enlarged abdomen. His…spawn? No, no. His. No. Their. Their child. Their child. He cleared his thought reluctantly as his hands deftly put butter and jelly on the bagel and set in on the plate with the cheesy scrambled egg mixed with peppers and mushrooms. He liberally applied tabasco to her eggs, blaming her pregnancy cravings on her new love for spicy foods.

“Mulder, you’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“You’re staring,” she said softly.

“Not starring. I gaze, Scully. I gaze. But I wasn’t gazing.”

“Sure you weren’t, big guy.”

Scully took the plate with her left hand and grasped his hand with her right, and gently pulled his hand with her. Mulder trailed her like a puppy as she led them to the couch. Mulder held the plate politely as Scully fell backward into her couch, with her hands on either side of her belly. Mulder passed it back to her and she balanced the plate on the roundness of her stomach. He shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the carpet and cleared his throat again. “It uh, looks like my basketball found another use for you.”

She sighed and took his hand, pulling on it so he would sit neck to her. Reluctantly he sat next to her and she focused on the breakfast in front of her. “First off, Mulder, I’m pregnant. Be careful of what you say. Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass. Secondly, why do tiptoe on eggshells around me?” She took a few bites of her food and groaned appreciatively. “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything,” he replied quickly. “I was caught off guard.”

Scully nodded. “This is our son that I’m carrying, Mulder,” she said.

She leaned forward and placed the plate on the coffee table. Without saying anything she took his hands and place them where her hands had been moments before. He tried to pull away but he felt her nails pressing into the skin of his wrists in warning. Then he felt it. It was quick, like a small drum being tested. He tried to yank his hands back in surprise but she kept them in place. What did he just feel?

Tentatively, he raised his eyes and Scully smiled weakly with tears in her eyes. She looked down at their joined hands overlapping their unborn son. “I, uh, I know you said you didn’t know where you fit in and you’re having trouble with everything. But uh, I…you need to know. This is our son that I am carrying, Mulder. I can theorize why you are always here but I want you to stay here. Permanently. I want you to know you belong here with us.”

“Scully–” Mulder’s voice was gone and tenderly, he kissed the top of her stomach and closed his eyes. Emotions threatened to overwhelm him and engulf him in a torrent sea. He felt tears. Why did he feel tears? Why was he crying? He felt his son kick against Scully and he gave a hoarse laugh. “That’s no basketball hiding in there.”

“No. It’s not,” she chuckled weakly.

“That’s really our son? That’s really our baby in there, Scully?”

He looked up expectantly and the fact he had referred to the baby she was carrying as our son and our baby for the first time was not lost on her. “Yes, it is, Mulder.”

He looked up and gave a tearful joy infused smile as he leaned over her and kissed her lovingly. “If you…if you would have me?” His mind was already going a thousand miles an hour. He was going to be a father. He was going to be a father! And Scully, a mother…the mother of his son. And he was having a son. He had a family. “If I…came here more?”

“Why not make it permanent?” she held her breath and he smiled, his chest heaving as his excitement grew. “You belong here. Always have.”

“Three’s a company,” he mumbled looking up at her. “I’m going to be a dad.”

“You’re going to be a dad.”

“And you. Scully, you are going to be a mom.”

“I’m going to be a mom.”

Scully smiled as Mulder kissed her pregnant belly reverently, rubbing it, whispering to their son about baseball and basketball, how he was going to inherit her brains and his boyish good looks, and how they were going to be a family. A family. The future was yet before them, the ending they both deserved after all their suffering.


End file.
